


Two Ts Behind the School.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [65]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Actually just a thinly veiled excuse to criticise things I don't like about people, Cute, Emo, F/F, Fluff, Opposites Attract, Weeaboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Tara- an emo who cuts class and doesn't care.Tina- a weeaboo who strokes stray cats and cares too much.Obviously they're shipped!





	Two Ts Behind the School.

**Author's Note:**

> A little strange, but I like this one.
> 
> I listened to Panic! At The Disco whilst writing this to 'get me in the mood' ;-)
> 
> TW- smoking, swearing, weeabooness.

" _I CHIME IN WITH A 'HAVEN'T YOU GUYS HEARD OF, CLOSING THE GODDAMN DOOR?'_ " Brendon Urie's voice was a scream in Tara's ear as she bobbed her head to the agonisingly loud music, long black hair moving in time to the best.

The blue streaks in her hair shone brightly in the dank, trash-filled gap between the main school building and the gym hall. The trash cans around her were overflowing, and mice scurried from piece to piece searching for something edible.

She was cutting class; but she'd never cared about school anyway.

Taking a drag of her cigarette, Tara allowed a cloud of grey smoke to fly out into the cold air. She hated winter.

Silence filled the air around her, but she was too absorbed in the final chorus of 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' to notice. This place suited her, however. It was the perfect inspiration for the poetry she wrote for tumblr about the blackness of her soul.

Tara liked to call herself an 'emo', but really that was just her taste in music and fashion sense. Actually, she just hated life in general. It was so boring, so empty, so _monotonous_.

She wanted out. And soon.

As she allowed herself to sing the final line of the song, cigarette held lightly between two fingers, she failed to notice the whirlwind of colour dashing round the corner and approaching her at high speed until it hit her in the face.

She screamed, leaping back in shock. Then she immediately slapped hands over her mouth, pale face turning bright crimson in mortification as her cigarette fell to the ground forgotten.

There in front of her was another girl, about an inch taller than her with sandy curls reaching just past her shoulders. One of her eyes was a brilliant sky blue, whilst the other was a completely unnatural crimson.

The next thing Tara noticed about her was her outfit. A pink dress with what might have been a hoop to keep it rounded; a brown collar which had absolutely no purpose other than to hold a small golden bell at her neck; brown laces on her pockets for no reason whatsoever; pink Mary Jane shoes with accompanying pink & brown tights; and a hat in the shape of a cat with ears and a 'kawaii' face.

Tara had seen that girl before. Everyone had. Izumi Hitoru, real name Tina Crudite, complete freak and arguably the world's biggest weeaboo ever to exist.

"Ah! Osumimasen! Um... Watashi... didn't mean to interrupt?" Tina smiled sheepishly at her inability to speak entirely in Japanese. Tara just sighed, flipping those straight raven-black locks in irritation.

"Just get out of here already." She muttered, stubbing out her dropped cigarette as she pulled out a fresh one.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?! But, matte matte, onegai shimasu! Watashi wa Izumi! And... and... senpai finally noticed me! So... anata has to at least give watashi a chance, hai?" The overwhelming cringe of the girl's dialogue hurt the ravenette's ears enough for her to turn her music right back on. 'LA Devotee' was the next song on the playlist. Great. One of her favourites. Tina pouted with mock anger, but relented and leaned against the wall next to the other girl. Tara tried to ignore her. Her slightly taller stature was an insult on her dignity.

It was a solid ten minutes before Tina's rambling inner dialogue (which was most definitely happening out loud) annoyed Tara enough for her to pause Panic! and tell her to shut the hell up before she rammed a lit cigarette down her throat.

"Ah! Osumimasen senpai! Watashi will be more careful next time!" Pulling her hand up into a peace sign, the brunette (blond? Her hair was a confusing colour) winked cheerfully. Finally, Tara ripped out her headphones and turned to face the girl, one hand holding her cigarette and the other on her hip.

"Why are you here?" She asked in her best monotone (she'd been practicing- not that she'd admit that to anyone). Tina's eyes widened comically as her face lit up into a dazzling smile. The ravenette tried not to murder her before she could respond.

"Well... This is where people come to think, right?" Despite the typical 'anime girl' tone of voice that the weeaboo employed, she actually didn't speak in broken Japanese for once. Instead, she just seemed sort of... broken.

Now that piqued Tara's interest.

"This is my place to think. Not 'people's'." She corrected bluntly, secretly hoping that Tina would say something interesting.

"Oh... O-osumi... masen..." Pausing, she took a deep breath and gently removed her red contact lens. To Tara's surprise, the eye underneath was hazel with only a segment being the same blue as her right eye.

"You... actually have heterochromia?" Tina brightened at finally receiving the attention she so desperately craved, smiling delightedly at the other girl.

"Yes! But I wanted a red eye to be like Kobato-chan in Haganai, because she's an otaku like me! Brown's totally boring..." She repeated her dramatic pout from earlier, although her speech still hadn't returned to the typical weeaboo-speak.

"It's not boring." The ravenette replied softly.

At that, the weeaboo scowled. A real, genuine scowl.

"Shut up!" She yelled, voice filled with an unnatural fire. Tara inadvertently flinched, "I hate it when people say stuff like that. 'It's not boring', 'You're not annoying', 'Of course I like you'... People just say what they think you want to hear, and it never helps! When you can tell they're lying, it makes you feel even worse! I have a dick friend who like, totally does that all the time and I hate it!"

Tara found herself staring at the strange girl with wide eyes and an open mouth. She really hasn't expected that sort of outburst.

"Sorry..." She started; lost confidence; started again, " Sorry. I get it, really. People do that to me all the time too. I mean, why lie when the person you're talking to will see right through it anyway?" Looking back up at Tina, she almost gasped when she saw the strange expression on her face. It was... oddly cute. Then she laughed.

That was really cute.

"I-I know, right?" The caramel-haired girl managed to get out between bursts of silvery laughter, "Especially when you're writing, and you ask someone how it is and they just say 'it's good' to make you feel better! People don't ask for criticism because they're insecure but because they want tips to get better from someone who will see their art in a different light! The real insecure ones are the ones who need that sort of encouragement without any criticism. I don't like people like that. Or people who lie through their teeth and hope you just lie down and take it like a bitch in heat." That mini-speech was probably the most beautiful thing that Tara had ever heard a weeaboo say. The innuendo at the end continued an odd note of malice. Was that Tina's way of getting annoyed?

"So I take it you're a writer?" Now that her attention had been fully captured by the strangeness of the girl before her, Tara was in the mood for conversation. Fortunately, by the look on Tina's face at that question she was more than willing to oblige.

"Yes! I love high fantasy and adventure novels with a sprinkling of romance interwoven within the plot with lots of shipping opportunities, so that's what I write!" Her eyes sparkled with the fantastical adventures of some distant world. The ravenette couldn't look away.

"That sounds really cool! I write poetry from time to time, but I've never tried a whole novel..." Oh God, did she sound too enthusiastic? The curly-haired weeaboo just smiled.

"Poetry? I love poetry too! It always seems to come straight from how you're feeling, y'know? Oh, but novels are kinda hard. I've never finished one, but I'm trying! I have a cover and a pseud already!"

"Yeah, poetry relies on emotions and imagery to create a desired effect on your reader or listener. It's a difficult craft. But novels have their difficulties too." Tara spoke simply from experience, yet she felt that she sounded quite sophisticated. Seemingly Tina thought so too, if her next words were anything to go by,

"Spoken like a true expert!" Without even thinking about it, Tara laughed. She actually laughed. In front of a complete stranger! But that thought just made her laugh more, carefree and happy, as Tina joined in.

And they continued to laugh until there wasn't anything more to laugh about, and then they talked. About writing- they both loved it. About people- they both hated them. About music- turns out they didn't quite see eye-to-eye on that one considering that Tina couldn't name a single P!ATD song and Tara couldn't name a single anime theme tune by Japanese name (or English for that matter).

By the time their conversation had died down into comfortable silence, the sun was high in the sky and the school day was almost over. The ravenette had only cut the last lesson because she hated Home Ec with a burning passion, but Tina was supposed to have left to get supplies for her art class and instead went outside to 'think'.

They were both totally screwed, but neither really cared.

*

From that day onwards, Tina and Tara were virtually inseparable. The strong, silent emo girl who everyone ignored and the over-excited, completely insane weeaboo who couldn't speak Japanese whatsoever but still desperately tried.

To most, they were Izumi and Raven. Two names slapped on top of two lives to give them an easy definition. But to them, they were Tina the passionate author with a love of birds and Tara the closeted singer with a secret dream of travelling the world.

It took them too long to realise that they were in love.

And by the time they did, everyone else already knew.

But they didn't care. They didn't have to.

Because they were together, two Ts up against the world, and it didn't matter what those assholes thought about it.

Fuck the spectators.

そして 砂糖コーターを犯す 亦。

**Author's Note:**

> The Japanese at the end does not Google Translate well, and I'm really awful at it so I'll translate here- 'And fuck the sugar-coaters too.'
> 
> A bit angsty, but I'm feeling sorta angsty today.
> 
> Prompt- Emo.
> 
> Vague, just the way I like 'em. That's why it's a les-yay opposites-attract cliché-fest shipped with a personal vendetta I have against people who avoid criticism because they want to spare your feelings despite you personally acknowledging this criticism and/or wanting to receive it to better yourself. It's annoying.
> 
> Original Number- 164.


End file.
